Caskett Surprise Date
by AlwaysWatchingCastle
Summary: Castle planned to have dinner with the boys but someone special shows up in their place...


**A/N:** FINALLY back to writing after another long hiatus (college graduation is approaching!) Anyway, this was a fun Caskett story to come up with. It takes place during season 8, sometime after Caskett's first anniversary. As always, I would love to hear your feedback/reviews and I hope I do not disappoint. Also, I'm considering an M rated chapter 2 (it will make sense after you read this chapter) so let me know what you think. Thank you!

* * *

Castle arrives at the restaurant he and the boys planned to meet for dinner. The hostess writes his name down on her list and offers a seat at the bar while he waits.

Castle hadn't planned on drinking without the boys but after ten minutes of waiting, he was getting bored. It also didn't help that this was the last restaurant he and Beckett ate at before their time out started.

After forty minutes of chatting with the bartender and flipping through all the sports channels, Castle finally decides to call Esposito.

Just as he is about to click on Esposito's number, Beckett's picture pops up on screen. He answers immediately.

"Beckett!"

"Hey Castle."

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah."

"That's good."

"What are you up to tonight?"

"Well, I was suppose to be meeting the boys for dinner but I think I've been stood up."

Beckett giggles. Suddenly being stood up doesn't feel so bad to Castle.

"I was actually just thinking about you because I'm waiting at Zo's."

"The boys actually wanted me to tell you they can't make it."

"Seriously? Did they give a reason?"

Suddenly, Castle felt a tap on his shoulder.

"I'm having dinner with you."

Castle turns to Beckett with his phone still by his ear. He quickly puts it down on the bar and stands up.

"Hi."

"Sorry for keeping you waiting."

Beckett looks absolutely beautiful. She's wearing her signature black heels with a navy blue knockout dress. Her hair is down and the scent of cherries has Castle weak at the knees (and wishing they were the only two in the restaurant!)

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad you're here."

Castle looks down at his own outfit and realizes he's underdressed. The last thing he wants to do is disappoint her.

"Maybe I should just run home and change quick…"

Beckett grabs his hand before he even makes a move.

"You look fine! And I'm glad to be here too."

They smile at each other as the hostess walks over to show them to their table. Castle grabs his phone and leaves a tip for the bartender before taking Beckett's hand and following the hostess.

After being seated, Castle and Beckett look over the wine list. Their waiter offers some suggestions. Beckett orders first.

"I think I'll have a glass of Cabernet."

"And I'll have what she's having."

"Excellent. I'll be right back."

The waiter leaves. Castle takes a breath and looks over at Beckett.

"So… is this like another time out from the time out?"

"What do you think of it so far?"

"I could get use to it."

Castle winks at Beckett and they reach for each other's hands across the table. Their rings make a sound as they tap against each other. Castle turns Beckett's hand to look at her ring.

The waiter comes back with their glasses of Cabernet. Castle releases Beckett's hand.

"Just let me know when you're ready to order your meals."

The waiter leaves.

Beckett takes a sip of her Cabernet before asking, "how many drinks ahead are you?"

"Only half. I spent more time talking to the bartender than actually drinking."

"What were you talking about?"

"Oh, the usual. Complained about the boys but then ended up talking about you."

Beckett smiles and takes another sip of her Cabernet.

"Does Vikram know you're here?"

"Yes."

"And he's ok with it?"

"Can we not talk about Vikram right now?"

Castle hesitates for a second.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'm just… I'm a little nervous."

"I've definitely never heard you say that before."

It's Castle's turn to take a sip of Cabernet.

"I know right!"

The waiter stops by again to take their order. Castle quickly scans the menu while Beckett orders.

"I'll have the salmon."

"Great choice! And for you sir?

"Uh, I think I'll have a cheeseburger."

The waiter leaves with their menus. Beckett leans into the table so she can get closer to Castle.

"Please don't be nervous."

They share a smile, followed by a kiss.

"Better?"

"Hmmm"

They spend the rest of their dinner catching up on life, family and friends. They each admit having trouble sleeping alone and Castle gets Beckett to try a bite of his cheeseburger.

"Amazing, right?"

"Wow."

Once they finish eating and pay the waiter, Castle gives his ticket to the valet for his car.

"Can I drop you off somewhere? I only half promise not to follow you around afterward."

"Who says our night's over?"

"I just thought... So you mean?"

Beckett leans in and whispers in Castle's ear.

"Still time in."

Castle tries to process Beckett's words while also containing his excitement. Meanwhile, the valet pulls up Castle's car and is waiting to give him the keys. Beckett is already in the passenger's seat.

"Thanks."

Castle takes the keys and quickly gets into the car. He puts the key into the ignition and says, "one condition."

Beckett turns to him.

"Spend the night?"

Beckett reaches for Castle's hand.

"Deal."


End file.
